


The Annual Inarizaki Volleyball Retreat

by LamarandKadar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cabins, Ice Skating, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu-centric, Suna is a flirt, Team Bonding, edibles, everyone teases Atsumu, school retreat, stoner Suna, the twins swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: “Lovers’ quarrel?” Atsumu’s voice was sickly sweet and had a teasing tone in it.“Shut your mouth Tsumu.” Osamu growled. Suna’s smug smile only grew when Osamu swatted at his twin like a cat.“Suna and ‘Samu sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-” Atsumu was cut off as the bus slammed on its brakes making the nationally ranked setter land in an undignified heap on the ground.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. The Retreat

“I can’t believe we were roped into a ‘team bonding’ trip. Didn’t we do this last year?” Atsumu complained as he slumped against the bus seat. “This isn’t the way I wanted to spend my weekend.”

“Don’t sound so distraught.” Aran scolded from the seat behind him. “It’ll do everyone some good to do something other than drills and volleyball practice.”

“Yeah, not everyone’s a volleyball monster like you, ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu kicked the back of Osamu’s seat spurring the silver haired twin to send him a glare from over the head rest.

“I have to agree with Atsumu on this one. There’s things I’d rather be doing than sitting on a bus with all of you.” Suna looked up from his phone for the first time since they had begun the trip that morning. Osamu’s face was twisted in confusion, Suna never spoke to anyone on the bus, even when they went to nationals. Suna snapped a picture and chuckled darkly to himself.

“Yer a right bastard, Sunarin. Delete that photo.” Osamu threatened Suna who was sitting in the row next to him, legs splayed out on two seats with his back against the window.

Suna scoffed and saved the picture with the rest of his blackmail material.

He slid over to the seat next to Osamu, leaned in a little too close for comfort, and lowered his voice so only the younger Miya twin could hear. “If I deleted all the pictures I took of you then how would I goad you into covering for me when I get high during practice?”

Osamu shoved the lazy middle blocker off of him and rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have to cover for you if you had a little more control. I swear yer gonna get addicted or something.”

“The only thing I’ll get addicted to is profiting off of your misery.” Suna smirked at Osamu’s slightly offended expression.

“Lovers’ quarrel?” Atsumu’s voice was sickly sweet and had a teasing tone in it.

“Shut your mouth Tsumu.” Osamu growled. Suna’s smug smile only grew when Osamu swatted at his twin like a cat.

“Suna and ‘Samu sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-” Atsumu was cut off as the bus slammed on its brakes making the nationally ranked setter land in an undignified heap on the ground. Suna snapped a picture and moved back to his seat on the other side of the bus.

Coach Kurosu gave Kita the signal, and the captain of the Inarizaki volleyball club stood at the front of the bus, daring the rowdy players to interrupt him. Everyone, even Atsumu, was quiet when the captain spoke. “We’re about an hour away from our destination and we’ll be stoppin’ at a gas station to refuel. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and don’t run off, we’ll only be there for half an hour at the most. So make sure you use the restroom and get something to eat, we won’t be stoppin’ anywhere else.”

Coach Kurosu smirked, there wasn’t anyone who could put the fear of god in those restless second years quite like Kita could. The bus came to a stop and the players lined up to get out of the cramped vehicle and stretch their legs or roam around.

Atsumu winced as he cracked his back, the ungodly sound of joints popping made Osamu shiver.

"Don't do that, it's gross."

"Well it's not my fault my back's all twisted from fallin' on the ground." Atsumu bristled and cracked his neck too.

"Kinda is yer fault Atsumu-san. You didn't have to tease Suna an' Osamu." Ginjima slapped Atsumu on the back making the prickly setter yelp.

“Yeah, ‘s not like I have a crush on a freaky first year with orange hair.” Osamu huffed out a laugh when Atsumu’s cheeks turned a bright red hue and he stomped off to the bathroom.

“Good one.” Suna gave him a high five and the gaggle of second years (plus Riseki) made their way to the mini mart to raid the gas station for snacks and drinks. After the team had been refreshed with cheap food and drinks, they loaded back onto the bus and were on their way once more.

The rest of the bus ride was fairly boring, giving Suna a good reason to slip on an eye mask and fall asleep. Osamu couldn’t help but occasionally cast a glance at the sleeping middle blocker.

* * *

Somewhere along the ride Osamu had fallen asleep too and jerked awake when the bus came to a stop. He peered out the window and grimaced when he saw the cabins and the dense forest around them.

“I thought we were going to the beach.” He complained. Aran stretched his back and opened the window by his seat.

“We’re stayin' in the woods near a freshwater lake. Not exactly the beach you were thinking of, but I’m sure there will be sand somewhere.” Everyone filed off the bus with their belongings and stood in a half circle around Coach Kurosu and Coach Oomi.

“This year we’ll be staying in two cabins.” Osamu mostly tuned out of the announcement until he heard Coach Oomi list off who would be staying in which cabin. He snorted when he found out that Omimi, Gin, Kosaku, and Akagi were staying with the first years. Osamu also felt a little conflicted that he would be spending the weekend with Kita-senpai, Aran, and Suna. It was going to be an interesting retreat.

Once in the cabin, he and Atsumu briefly fought over the top bunk under the skylight before he conceded and decided he would kick Atsumu in the middle of the night. The cabin felt larger than it had looked from the outside with space for eight to sleep and a kitchenette on the side. There was also the luxury of a small bathroom behind the ladder nook that took you to the small loft above where a couple of extra futons were stored.

Osamu flopped down on the couch in the main living room and sighed. Suna sat down next to him and slumped his posture in a way that told everyone he was bored out of his mind. Usually Suna would try to stay away from the twins at all times but lately had found himself hanging out with the younger twin more than he’d like to admit.

“What are ya lookin’ at? Yer phone doesn’t have cell service, does it?” Osamu kicked his legs up and hooked them over the back of the coach and felt all the blood rush to his head.

“Shut up.” Suna griped in return and poked Osamu in the side. Osamu let out a small shriek and covered his mouth almost immediately, horrified by the sound that escaped from his mouth. Somewhere from the kitchen Atsumu was dying of laughter, but Osamu could hardly pay attention as Suna poked him in the side again, this time with his phone recording.

Osamu was wheezing with laughter and yelling at Suna to stop while tears gathered in his eyes. Suna eventually stopped and Osamu tackled him to the ground as he caught his breath.

“Delete the fucking video.”

“Make me.” Suna dared and clutched his phone securely.

“Ew, get a fuckin’ room.” Atsumu was no longer laughing.

“What are the three of you doing?” Kita appeared in the doorway and Osamu was quick to get off of Suna and straighten himself out, realizing the suggestive position they were just in.

“Nothin’.” Osamu bit out, glaring at both his brother and Suna. Kita continued, pretending he saw nothing.

“Coach Kurosu decided to rent an indoor ice rink this afternoon so everyone can get their energy out. We’ll be leaving in half an hour.” Kita slipped his shoes on and went outside, no doubt to stay far away from the troublesome second years. Aran came down a few minutes later asking who had ‘shrieked like a little girl’, and Osamu felt himself astral project into another dimension.


	2. Team Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are shit at skating.

Osamu laced up his rental skates and looked at the ice reluctantly. He had just watched an over confident Atsumu run into the barrier and fall on his ass. It was funny, but he didn’t feel like meeting the same fate as his brother. He watched as Riseki stopped to help him up, but his bullheaded brother brushed him off and got up by himself looking like a newborn deer.

Suna zipped up his jacket and looked at Osamu.

“You’re not going on the ice?”

“And you are?” Osamu shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to warm the tips of his fingers having forgotten his gloves at the cabin.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve been on the ice.”

“You’ve gone skatin’ before?” Osamu didn’t peg Suna as an ice dancing kinda guy.

“My little sister competes every now and then. She taught me a little bit. She’s okay.”

“That’s high praise coming from you, Sunarin.” Suna tisked and got on the ice.

“Are you coming or is Atsumu really the braver twin?”

“Don’t go comparin’ me to my shitty brother!”

“Who are ya calling shitty, asshole!?” Atsumu yelled from across the ice before he ran into another barrier.

Before he knew it, Osamu was stepping on the ice and holding onto the edge for dear life. He may be an amazing athlete, but he was nowhere near a decent ice skater.

“Let go of the ledge, you’re not gonna go anywhere like that.” Suna checked the time on his phone and pocketed the device.

“This is my first time. What do ya expect me to do?”

Suna grabbed Osamu by the wrist and dragged him out to the center of the rink.

“Make your feet into a v shape and put one foot in front of the other. You can stop by using your toe pick or dragging your foot behind you in the shape of a T.” Suna demonstrated a T stop.

“Come back ya bastard!” Osamu wavered back and forth on his skates and almost slipped a few times.

“Do you need me to hold your hand like a baby?”

“Shut yer trap asshole.” Osamu barked.

Suna turned around, letting Osamu hold onto his forearms as he glided around the rink backwards. Once Osamu got a hold of skating he let go of Suna and watched the grumpy middle blocker pull out his cell phone to start filming.

Osamu turned to look in the direction Suna was recording and noticed Akagi and Kosaku sneaking up on Atsumu. Through joint effort, the two teammates picked up Atsumu, who was now swearing, and skated laps around the rink with the panicked setter on their shoulders.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Put me down guys! Put me down!” Everyone laughed until Kita stepped on the ice and scolded Akagi for being a bad example. Suna quickly put his phone away when he saw Atsumu making his way over to them.

“Fuck, why’s everyone makin’ fun of my skating?” Atsumu brushed ice off his pants as he slid up next to them. “I’m not that bad.”

“You kinda are that bad Tsumu.”

“Yer one to talk, you get special treatment from mr excellence. If ya weren’t hanging off his arm this whole time you’d be just as bad as me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Osamu was getting a little cocky, that would be his downfall. “You wanna put yer money where yer mouth is?”

“A week’s allowance says I can out skate you.” The twins squared off and Suna stood awkwardly between them.

“Good luck with that, both of you are shit at skating.” Suna slid away, not wanting to deal with the twins and their competitive behaviors.

* * *

“The game is simple,” Akagi was laying down the rules, he was surprisingly competent on the ice for never having skated before. “Each of ya will do three laps, slalom through the cones, and will end it by jumpin’ over Riseki-kun, who’ll-”

“You will not be jumping over Riseki.” Akagi pursed his lips like he was eating a rotten plum. No one could escape Kita’s all seeing eye. Somewhere behind Akagi, Riseki let out a relieved sigh.

“Fine, you’ll end it by jumping over this cone.” Akagi held up a cone he had picked up from the ground. “I have a stopwatch and whoever has the shortest time wins. Gin-kun, flip a coin to see who goes first.”

Ginjima rolled his eyes and pulled out a ten yen coin then flipped it.

“Heads!” Atsumu called before Osamu could say anything. Gin caught it and slapped it on his wrist, revealing who would go first in the ‘Miya Twin Showdown’ as Akagi had dubbed the event.

Atsumu smirked when the coin turned out heads.

“S not like ya won yet you scrub.” Osamu said to himself and Atsumu reared up on his brother.

“You wanna say that to my face?!”

“Geeze! You two have been at each other's throats more than usual.” Gin pushed the twins away from each other. “Calm down yer not elementary students anymore.”

Akagi herded Atsumu to the ‘starting line’ and held up his glove like a race flag. He yelled “GO!” when he dropped the glove, and started the stopwatch. Atsumu took off as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast, even Riseki was faster than him. Atsumu rounded the corner and sped past Kita who was teaching Aran to skate backwards. He went through the slalom knocking over half of the cones and successfully jumped over the last cone, but botched the landing and swore when he took the brunt of the fall with his butt.

“Fucking hell, my ass hurts.” Atsumu winced when he finally got up.

“That’s what she said.” Gin jeered, making everyone laugh at Atsumu’s expense.

“Five minutes and fifteen seconds.” Akagi stopped the watch and turned to Osamu. “Yer turn Osamu-kun.”

Akagi dropped his glove and Osamu raced around the rink, almost running into Kosaku who had just landed an impressive looking jump. Osamu went through the slalom knocking down more cones than Atsumu, but he was also a little faster so they canceled each other out. He jumped and landed without kissing the ice then sped past Akagi who shouted his time.

“Four minutes fifty seconds!” Osamu cheered thinking of all the food he could buy and did a one-eighty trying to show off his very limited skills.

Atsumu sulked a little but got over it as soon as Osamu crashed into Suna. The two ended up on the ice, Osamu sitting on top of Suna.

Osamu felt his face heat up in embarrassment and hoped everyone chalked it up to the cold air in the rink.

“You’re a lot heavier than you look, Osamu.” Suna groaned when he regained his breath and stayed on the ground even when a flustered Osamu had stood up and apologized.

“Ya can’t be that hurt-”

“Your ass isn’t fat enough to clock me, Miya.” Suna got up and brushed the ice out of his hair with his fingers. “But it’s not half bad either.”

Suna slapped Osamu on the ass and he didn’t know if he should feel flattered or offended.

“Lover boy just can’t keep his hands to himself today!” Atsumu taunted from a safe distance.

Despite having been tackled a few moments prior, Suna kept his composure and settled for a cold sneer directed in Atsumu’s direction. The other Miya twin was being more unbearable than usual.

“Our time on the ice is over.” Kita announced. “Please return yer skates to the counter and we’ll all meet up at the bus.”

Some people groaned and others rejoiced as they left. Osamu found that he somewhat enjoyed skating but decided he never wanted to go with Atsumu again. He didn’t want to deal with his bruised ego and bad attitude.

* * *

Once they had returned to the cabins and settled down a little, Coach Oomi told them they would be playing a few team bonding games. Suna and Osamu rolled their eyes in near unison.

“You guys played a good game at nationals, but the team dynamic could stand to use a little work.” He explained the game as he taped cards to their foreheads. “Each of you have a word on yer card and have to figure it out by askin’ yes or no questions to each other. There are two of each word and when you find out what yer word is you have to pair up with the person that has the same one.”

The players grimaced at the explanation. How long were they expected to play ‘team bonding’ games?

The answer was apparently forever, or at least that’s how it felt to Suna. They had played three rounds of the stupid question game before they moved on to a blind obstacle course and ended with trust falls that did not go well. Atsumu had caught everyone he could because he wanted the spikers to ‘put their trust’ in him, but Osamu had been far less trustworthy and let Aran fall backwards in the grass.

“That’s what I get for trusting one of the twins.” Suna heard him mutter. He looked over to see Akagi scaring the shit out of the first years by waiting until the very last second to catch them. It wasn’t long before they were done with the shitty exercises and they were divided into groups for making dinner and cleaning up. Suna ended up with the twins for making dinner and didn’t know if he should be grateful that Osamu was cooking or annoyed that he and Atsumu were put on vegetable duty together.

Things went surprisingly well, considering Atsumu’s antagonistic behaviour and the fact that Osamu was in Hell’s Kitchen mode. There was quite a bit of yelling, but Suna didn’t mind, especially when he could slack off while Atsumu and Osamu jabbed at each other.

Suna actually found himself enjoying the annual retreat and sighed wistfully when he heard Osamu slap Atsumu’s hand away from the fried meat.


	3. Late Night Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard the voices of the people, it's a little fluffy, a little spicy, but no D's. Also, this is the chapter with the weed.

After everything had been cleaned up from dinner, the team had split up and gone their own ways for the remainder of the night until lights out.

Suna decided he'd break into his reserves and get high while avoiding the twins at all costs. He needed some time to chill out and not think about Osamu's ass.

He wandered into the kitchen, trying to be discrete, but opened the fridge and frowned. The plastic wrapped brownies he had brought with him were missing.

"Damn it, I had my name on them." He muttered. Well that's what he got for trying to be discreet with edibles rather than smoking a plain old joint.

Atsumu walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

"Ya lookin' for something?"

Suna glared at him.

"Did you take my stuff from the fridge?"

"Nah, but 'Samu said he was looking for snacks earlier. Saw him rootin’ through the fridge earlier." Suna stopped dead in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on.

"I swear to god." Suna felt even more irked when Atsumu gave him a strange look.

"Well at least ya didn't put fucking weed in yer food… right?" Atsumu's face dropped when Suna looked slightly constipated. "You put fucking WEED in yer food!?"

"Shut your fucking mouth Atsumu, or I swear to god I'll post a compilation of you falling on your ass to my twitter." Suna clapped a hand over Atsumu's mouth. “Understood?”

Atsumu nodded and the two of them looked around trying to find Osamu, praying he didn’t eat the pot brownies. Their hopes were dashed when they checked the bunks and found Osamu lying on his back, eyes focused on nothing.

“These brownies are fuckin’ crazy.” Osamu cackled like a madman.

Suna was torn between laughing with him and making Osamu spit up the weed he had ingested. He felt relieved when he saw that Osamu hadn’t eaten all of them. Atsumu grabbed Suna by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth.

“You bastard! You drugged my brother!”

“I didn’t do anything you dipshit.” Suna pushed the annoying twin off of him. “If Oasmu hadn’t eaten my stuff, which was clearly marked, then he wouldn’t be high.”

“You had ‘em in the fridge! Anyone could’ve taken them. That’s like an open invitation for ‘Samu!”

“I thought anyone looking for food would know better than to steal it from me.”

“I can hear ya two bickerin’, I’m not dead.” Osamu was definitely zooted because he gave the two of them a lazy smile that looked vaguely disturbing in the dim lighting of the cabin. He stretched out and patted a spot on the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

“You planned this from the beginning, didn’t you?” Atsumu eyed Suna suspiciously before he was nailed in the face with a pillow.

“Not you, bitch. Get out.” Atsumu threw the pillow back at his brother.

“I’ll deal with him. I know how to handle situations like this.”

“Course you would.” Atsumu scoffed and rolled his eyes. “There’s no way I’m leaving the two of you alone with drugs. Somebody’s gonna walk in on the two of you havin’ sex or something!”

“Since when have you become the responsible one?” Atsumu gawked when Suna didn’t outright deny the chance of having sex with Osamu.

“You’re just gonna-” Atsumu turned to his brother who just shrugged. “With him!?”

“Cover for us. Don’t let anyone up until I say it’s okay.” Suna held up his phone. “Or else I send that compilation of you falling on your ass to Karasuno’s number ten.”

“You two are disgusting.” Atsumu grimaced as he left and closed the door behind him.

Suna sat next to Osamu on the bunk and felt more than a little uncomfortable. Osamu’s cheeks were slightly flushed and he was staring at Suna the same way he stared at a meat bun after practice.

“Yer pot brownies are shit.” Osamu deadpanned.

“I didn’t make them for the brownies, genius. I made them so I could get high.” Suna nudged Osamu with his foot. “Scoot over so I can lay down.”

Osamu made more room for him and Suna flopped over.

“Here, eat yer shitty brownies. I’m tired of being the only one not sober.” Osamu shoved the neatly wrapped treat over to Suna and stared at him again.

“But aren’t you worried I’m going to fuck you like your brother thinks?” Suna rolled over and pinned Osamu’s hands to the bed.

“Well I mean, I wouldn’t mind kissin’ or some shit like that.” Osamu felt his cheeks burn and he looked away from Suna’s warm grey eyes.

“You sure you want to kiss? You’re not exactly in the right state of mind-”

“Do you not want to kiss me?”

“No- well I just- I just don’t want to force you-” Now it was Suna’s turn to get flustered.

“Kiss me ya bastard.” Osamu yanked Suna down by his shirt and they smashed their noses together before falling into a stable position. Suna groaned into the kiss, his nose still stinging, but unwilling to part from Osamu’s mouth, the sweetness from the brownies lingering on his tongue. Their teeth clacked together every now and then, both wanting to take charge of the sloppy kiss.

Suna finally broke the kiss and both were breathing hard as if they had just played a good match. Osamu pouted when Suna rolled off of him and sat up.

"Don't tell me yer already done."

"Calm down, it's just a snack break. You can't expect me to be sober all night." Suna unwrapped the brownie, took a few bites, and scrunched up his nose. Osamu was right, they were pretty shitty.

"Told ya." Osamu declared a shit eating grin on his face. Suna tossed him a bag of chips from the gas station. "I bet ya I can make em better than you can."

"I don't doubt that." He said flippantly as Osamu devoured the snacks.

"Are you saying you want to get high with me again?" Suna finished off the brownie and got up to turn the lights off.

"Not all the time like ya do, but every once in a while would be nice."

"Twice a week is not ‘all the time’." The bed creaked and dipped when Suna laid down. Osamu felt his heart rate increase

“Yeah, but drugs are drugs. My Ma would be disappointed.” 

“Don’t bring up family, it kills the mood.”

Osamu barked out a strange laugh. Suna attributed the strange behavior to the weed. Things grew quiet as their eyes adjusted to the dark. Osamu turned on his side and stared at Suna, admiring his profile in the dark room.

“What?”

“Huh?” Osamu was confused as Suna glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“You keep staring at me.”

“Yeah, cause yer fuckin’ hot.” Osamu regretted saying anything when Suna laughed. Weed really took a toll on his filter. “Stop laughin’, it’s not funny!”

“I’m not laughing at you. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Suna smiled and Osamu felt his face heat up again. “Well you did take a pretty high dose…”

Osamu sat up and straddled Suna’s hips, he’d had enough of chatterbox Suna.

“Can I touch you?” Suna shivered at the sudden drop in Osamu’s voice.

“Be my guest.” Suna felt the weed kick in and a light sense of euphoria covered his senses as Osamu pushed his shirt up and pulled it over Suna’s head. Osamu pulled his own shirt off and trailed his cold hands up Suna’s torso.

“Shit” Osamu mumbled. “I knew you were ripped but fuckin’ hell, it’s not fair.”

Suna exhaled and curled his toes when Osamu bent over to press soft kisses just above the waistband of his sweatpants. Osamu worked his way up Suna’s bare chest, eliciting a soft hum from the usually apathetic middle blocker.

Not wanting to be a pampered princess, Suna grabbed Osamu by the hips and smoothed his calloused hands on the upper corners of his v. The motion pushed Osamu’s joggers down ever so slightly, edging him on.

“Yer a fuckin’ tease, Rin.” Osamu snarled in his ear and left a couple of hickeys along Suna’s neck.

“Bastard,” Suna shot back, dragging his hands over the sensitive parts of Osamu’s back, “How am I supposed to hide these from everyone?”

“Not my problem.” Osamu pulled away, a smug smile on his lips.

“Bitch.” Suna pulled him in for another kiss, this time taking control and bruising Osamu’s lips as retribution. They parted and Osamu slid off his hips, a pleased smile on his face.

A light knock on the door had both of them scrambling to pull the covers over themselves and pretend to be asleep. The door opened and Suna stilled completely, Kita’s steel cold gaze boring into them for a few seconds before he moved on, not bothering to lecture them.

Suna cracked his eyes open to track Kita as he grabbed his shower gear and left. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and lifted the covers to tell Osamu the coast was clear. The words died on his tongue when he saw Osamu struggling to keep his eyes open. Suna huffed, Osamu really had taken too much if he was already falling asleep.

Atsumu was next to barge in unexpectedly, out of breath and panicked.

“I swear I tried to stop him-” His eyes landed on Osamu’s sleeping form. “Oh my god! Are you guys naked!?”

“No, dipshit.” Suna stuck out his leg showing Atsumu his sweatpants. “Now get the fuck out.”

Atsumu wrinkled his nose and closed the door. Suna shifted around a little on the thin mattress and wrapped his arms around Osamu’s middle. He slept with a smile on his face, dreaming of Osamu’s reaction in the morning when he found out he was the little spoon.

The rest of the retreat went rather smoothly, and if Osamu and Suna were strangely close and spent more time together, no one commented on it.


End file.
